Goliath
The Goliath is the first playable Monster in Evolve. The Goliath is an extremely strong and violent predator that uses an array of strong close quarter attacks as well as capabilities for long range assaults. Players begin the game with three points to spend on any of the Goliath's abilities and unlock more as they evolve from feeding on local Wildlife. In addition to the default basic abilities, the monster is able to select one Perk at the beginning of the match. The Goliath excels in close-quarters combat and is at its strongest when it is amongst the hunters. It should also be noted that despite its great size, the Goliath is exceptionally mobile and can leap and climb all manner of terrain. Biology Goliath woke up on the wrong side of angry this morning. Little is known about this Monster because scientists studying the beast wind up getting torn in half. Proving just how unfair natural selection can be, Goliath can not only punch through the hull of a starship, it can also breathe fire.http://evolvegame.com/about/monsters/goliath The Goliath is a large saurian/primate monster with thick hide covered in spikes and barbs. It is bipedal and so it stands on it's hind legs. However, it is capable on running at great speed on all four. The spikes on the Goliath's back increase in size with each successive evolution. They start out as small barbs and eventually grow into large spines jutting out from the creature's back. The Goliath's head is rounded and well armored. It possesses two eyes that are set far into the skull for protection. The skull is connected to the rest of the body at the back of the neck instead of at the base of the skull as in Humans. This allows the Goliath a full range of visibility when it is in a bipedal or quadrupedal stance. The mouth of the Goliath possesses a large pair of mandibles on the lower jaw that are quite visible when the creature roars. A long thin tongue can be seen within the beast's mouth. The Goliath's neck has several overlapping scale-like plates of armor that resemble gills. A red glow emanates from under the plates. The eyes and mouth of a Goliath glow a bright red color as if there is a fire burning deep within its body. Scientists believe that the cause is most likely a chemical reaction that takes place within Goliath's body, also giving it the ability to breathe fire, but no conclusive research has been conducted as of yet. The glow emanating from the Goliath's body increases with evolution. It starts as a minor glow and eventually becomes very visible. The glow starts at the neck and can be seen all the way down to the chest area. This large creature boasts a muscular frame and seems to possess a strength that would be impressive even for something many times its size, as made evident by its ability to rip solid rock from the ground and hurl it across relatively large distances as well as its unlikely methods of traversing the terrain. The Goliath's legs are also quite strong as they are able to propel the creature at high speed in a charge as well as allowing it to leap great distances into the air. Also, like the other monsters, the Goliath has a tail. The tail is tipped with a cluster of spikes similar to those on the Goliath's back. The Goliath's feet possess four toes. There are two large toes in the center, one smaller toe (similar to a Human's "pinkie" toe) on the outside and one medium sized toe on the inside that juts out (similar to a human thumb). These allow for a very distinctive footprint. The Minions that hatch from eggs in Nest Mode resemble miniature Goliaths, implying that it was a Goliath that laid the eggs. Although according to Caira's dialogue, she believes something else is laying the eggs. According to Slim, she also said that they're not really eggs. As for the Meteor Goliath, Evolve’s first adaptation, is a variant of the iconic Goliath Monster, adding a new look, and stunning blue-fire effects, as well as new audio, and gameplay. Meteor Goliath uses his burning “area off effect”, and increased range to spread residual fire damage across the entire Hunter team, while showcasing a fiery twist on Goliath’s abilities. Abilities The Goliath's abilities, though primarily offensive, can fulfill a variety of functions meaning players may tailor these abilities according to individual play style. Fire Breath The Goliath spits a jet of flame 100ft in radius and 30ft per second that not only damages targets but ignites them as well, dealing additional damage over time. Flame Breath is a strong attack for dealing damage to hunters that group up too close and can be punishing if the hunters are hit for extended periods of time. It can also be used in conjunction with the melee attack, dealing huge amounts of damage in quick succession. Fire Breath will reveal cloaked hunters and will leave them visible as long as they are on fire. Leap Smash The Goliath leaps 80ft through the air towards his target location and slams into the ground after a short travel time greatly damaging those it hits while simultaneously knocking them back. Leap Smash can be used both offensively as well as defensively as a way to initiate combat or a way to escape opponents. Charge A powerful attack that allows the Goliath to rush forward and close the gap between itself and its target, damaging and knocking aside all in its path. However it can also be used as a means of fleeing a battle when necessary. Rock Throw The Goliath rips a massive chunk of rock out of the ground and throws it at a max of 297ft through the air. If hit, the target takes massive damage and is knocked backwards. Rock throw can be very effective when used against Hunters that are playing too defensively and can be used as a good ranged initiation to start a fight. Progression Tactics The Goliath is an overpowered brutally powerful juggernaut. Its sheer strength & huge size are only matched by its pure vicious rage & an everlasting blood-lust. The Goliath is very destructive for it can ram, smash & even light everything on fire. It supports an offensive, mobile playstyle. * In spite of Fire Breath being one of the best offensive assets of a Goliath, it has a noticeable weakness: It is damaging, but it's also incredibly conspicuous, meaning that it can essentially lead hunters to a monster unfortunate enough to have used it in plain sight. Avoid using it on wildlife wherever possible. * Use Charge and Leap Smash in conjunction to get into or out of combat quickly. This is especially useful if the enemy team has Abe, as his stasis grenades will slow you immensely, but cannot slow down the speed from either of these abilities, giving you time for your jump to regenerate. * Use Fire Breath on sneaky enemies who try to get away from you. The flames will reveal their position, either forcing them to use their jetpack to escape - which will reveal them further - or stand where they are and take more damage from your fire. Whichever they choose, reward their cunning tactics by smashing them into a grease spot. Fire Breath is also very useful for roasting a downed hunter, killing them very quickly. * Always keep your armor up. Goliath's high armor means that it is very hard for the hunters to do any HP damage to you unless you engage them, so force the fight on your terms, not on theirs. Feed Speed is an excellent perk to use with Goliath, allowing you to keep your armor up near constantly, even feeding while inside of a dome to give you more breathing space while the hunters shoot at you. * Your leap ability arguably gives you the best method of traversal, and is absolutely crucial to your survival if you are domed early. Never stay in one spot - continue to jump around the arena, putting cover between you and your pursuers, until the dome goes down, or until you can incapacitate the Trapper. * Charge is indispensable against a well-coordinated enemy team. Combo it with your melee attacks to split the enemy team up and prevent them from killing you. Separate the pack. This works especially well against medics - charge them off of a high ledge and leap down to incapacitate them before their team is able to intervene. * Leap Smash gives you a way to not only get back to an incapped target, but to deal damage as you do. Bait the hunters into going to help downed allies when they think you're distracted, and then leap back to smash both the downed hunter and his or her would-be rescuer. This works ESPECIALLY well against Lazarus, as it is a safe bet that he's going for them as soon as you turn your back. Do not give him that chance. * Do not underestimate Fire Breath's range; it is very useful for cutting off a fleeing hunter and forcing them to the ground where you can easily catch them. It is also quite handy for crowd control and area denial. * Surprise the hunters by leaping into battle and breathing fire as soon as you land. This is effective against grouped hunters. Weaknesses Although Goliath boasts in brute strength, power, armor and health. Goliath's huge size makes him an easy target to hit, and his agility and speed is reduced after each evolve, making it more easy for the hunters to dodge Goliath and do almost maximum damage with their primary weapons. *As the trapper, always use whatever you have at your disposal to restrict Goliath's movements. You will seriously help yourself and your team by doing so. *Experienced Goliath players will often try to isolate a hunter and use Goliath's strength and power to quickly incap or kill him/her. Do not let this happen. Always stay with your team. *Val's tranquilizer gun and Abe's stasis fields or Crow's stasis gun combined will reduce Goliath's movements to a crawl, making Goliath a sitting duck for huge punishment plus helping a hunter escape to safety *Avoid fighting Goliath in open areas, dense forests are you best bet for survival, as the Goliath's abilities will be harder to use because of the trees and rocks everywhere *As the medic, you always want your healing item trained on the hunter that is under attack by Goliath. If Goliath is focused on killing you, RUN! Survive as long as possible while your fellow hunters do damage to Goliath. *As the Assualt, you want to be right next to the hunter who is under attack by Goliath. The more time Goliath spends attacking your teammate, the more damage you give to Goliath. Use whatever means neccesary to protect your fellow hunter. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 001.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 002.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 003.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 004.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 005.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 006.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 007.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 008.jpg 10532678 1500528960221584 5588874217599896844 o.jpg Cabot amplify dmg to da goliath.png Goliath, cabot dmg and parnell.png 7-hunters-v-goliath.jpg 4-hank-v-goliath.jpg 5-hank-v-goliath2.jpg 2-hyde-v-goliath.jpg HuntMode1.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 009.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 010.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 011.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 012.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 013.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 014.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 015.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 016.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 017.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 018.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 019.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 020.jpg Evolve-Goliath Screenshot 021.jpg Evolve-Savage Goliath Screenshot 001.jpg|Savage goliath skin Evolve-Savage Goliath Screenshot 002.jpg|Savage goliath skin Evolve-Savage Goliath Screenshot 003.jpg|Savage goliath skin Evolve-Savage Goliath Screenshot 004.jpg|Savage goliath skin Evolve-Savage Goliath Screenshot 005.jpg|Savage goliath skin Evolve-Savage Goliath Screenshot 006.jpg|Savage goliath skin Evolve-Meteor-Goliath.png|Meteor Goliath Official Artworks Goliath_Savage_Render-logo.png|Savage Goliath Skin Goliath_Elite_Render-logo.png|Elite Goliath Skin 2K EVOLVE GOLIATH VOODOO CHALLENGE.jpg|Voodoo Goliath Skin 1Goliath.jpg|Goliath Goliath Wins.jpg 10551641 10152105435111792 1429208958608702928 o.jpg Savage Goliath skin.jpg|Savage Goliath Skin Goliath concept.jpg|Concept Art Goliath Concept Sketch 2.jpg|Concept Art Goliath infographic lg.jpg|Infographic Videos File:Evolve - Meet Goliath File:Evolve - Savage Goliath Trailer Trivia *The Goliath was the first monster revealed for Evolve. It also serves as somewhat of a mascot for the game; its foot print adorns the front cover of the game's case. It is also the only (currently known) Monster to appear as an AI controlled monster, appearing as minions in Nest and Defend modes and as a victory perk in Evacuation. This is no longer true, with the addition of bots to the game. However, it is rare in multiplayer, since the monster has to leave for an AI monster to take over. Therefore, all monsters can be AI controlled. *Pre-ordering the game will get you the Monster Expansion Pack which contains a "Savage Goliath" skin.http://evolvegame.com/preorder *In development, Goliath was called 'Scorpid' and was a giant crab-scorpion that could burrow. Turtle Rock wanted to make the monster more "relatable", so tweaked Goliath using Godzilla, King Kong and an ugly theropod as inspiration to make the monster seen today. *A Goliath statue can be bought from TriForce Saleshttp://au.ign.com/articles/2014/10/02/nycc-drop-some-serious-coin-on-this-serious-evolve-statue for around $200 dollars. *It is believed that Goliath is actually capable of speech. A player on the Evolve Forums stated that if Goliath is left idle for long enough while in the stealth position it'll start to snarl and growl the words "Meat" and "Hunger" References Category:Monsters Category:Characters